Work was murder
by G.O.D-Goddessofdeath
Summary: Duo is a firefighter, and he is sent on a call to New York....the Twin Towers, no less.....and one girl dies.... (For Septemeber 11th, yaoi, Death fic not chara death. Plz R&R, or just have a rant)


This is a fanfiction to remember the 11th, and the firefighters and citerzens that risked their own lives to save another. It effected the whole world, and, even though I live in Britan, I feel really sorry for the Americians, and I feel their pain, and we will win the war againest terroism! I'm sorry for anybody who lost love ones though this thoughtless act, and we will avenge their death! If you ever wanna talk about it, I can help.....  
  
Warnings; (PG) for September 11th 2002, 1x2x1, deathfic (not death of a charcter)  
  
Disclaimer; Don't own anything mentioned.  
  
'We've got a call, Duo!' yelled Gary, struggling in his firefighter uniform.  
  
'Where?' asked Duo.  
  
'Um.....New York......Twin Towers.......a plance crashed into one of the Towers....' replied Gary, reading off a sheet.  
  
When they got there, Duo saw all the rubble, and the building still smoking, burning.  
  
'HEY, DUO!' yelled another firefighter. 'WE'VE GOT ENOUGH 'FIGHTERS OVER HERE.......SEE IF YOU CAN FIND ANYBODY ALIVE, 'K?!'  
  
'K'!' yelled back Duo, cheerfully. He thought it was another simple operation, a basic one. But then he overhead two other fighfighters talking. 'Yes, suicide pilots, terrorists.......nothin' no one could do........risking their own lives........big building.....a lot of people dead, probably.....'  
  
Furiously he begin digging, rage making him go on. This was what he and the other Gundam pilots had been trained to do. Die for nothin'. Ignoring the cries of the other firefighters that he needed gloves, he dug, wanting to find someone alive.....make up for all those other deaths he caused. He stopped, and saw a small cut hand, poking though the rubble. It was small, and fragile. It was his job to help, so he brushed the rubble away, and cried out loud at what he saw.  
  
A young girl, no more then 7, lay there. Her long hair was fanned out but it had rubble and blood in it. Her face was covered in blood, and she opened her eyes, and moved her cut lips silently. Her voicebox must have been damaged. Duo shook, and was nearly sick as he saw the girl's hand was nearly cut off by some glass. But he held it in, and started to comfort the girl.  
  
'Hi hon............I know you can't talk at the moment......but everything will be ok........were you here with your mom?'  
  
The girl nodded weakly, her lips moving.  
  
'Hon, it will be ok..........just keep breathing....don't close your eyes.........'  
  
'But........' the young girl whispered. 'I'm so tierd......sleep is good right now....'  
  
'I know, hon, I've been in this sorta situation too.........if you close your eyes, you may risk sleeping forever, and you wouldn't want that, would ya?'  
  
'No......mister, are you death?'  
  
This question took Duo back.  
  
'Now, why would a pretty young girl like you think I was death?'  
  
She laughed, but it was hollow and forced, and she began choking.  
  
'There's this......(splutter)....aura round you......you are sad about who you killed......in the war......you want to make - up for it.........you were alive once, but now you are death,' the kid spluttered.  
  
Duo was very taken a back by the infomation the girl said. He had been feeling sad about the people he killed, but how had she sensed that?  
  
'It's your body languge......' whimpered the girl.  
  
'You.......you can read my thoughts?'  
  
'Yes.........because I am dying. If a person is dying, they can read Death's mind.'  
  
'I'm sorry...........maybe there is something I can do?'  
  
'Just.......well, I know you're a prist, yeah?'  
  
Duo nodded weakly.  
  
'Can you give me the Lord's pray, to guide me to heaven?'  
  
'Sure..........sure, kid.'  
  
He gave her the Lord's pray, and she said 'Amen' too. Then she breathed her last.  
  
Duo picked up the fragile body, and took it away from the burning building. He lay here in some grass, then didn't know what to do.  
  
Amazing himself, he began to cry. He cried 'til he could cry no more, then went home, leaving the body propped againest a tree.  
  
When he got home, Heero asked, 'How was your day, koi?'  
  
'It was murder........pure murder.' 


End file.
